


𝙍𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙤𝙬-𝙮

by hwashinestar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cliffhangers, I might make a continuation of some sorts, Innuendo, M/M, canon sanhwa, i guess, ish?, soft, this is just... teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/pseuds/hwashinestar
Summary: In which Seonghwa needs help with his makeup
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	𝙍𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙤𝙬-𝙮

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, I'm too tired-

“Shit,” Seonghwa cursed for the nth time in the last 15 minutes, still messing up the damned  _ T _ that he wanted to get perfectly drawn on his cheekbone.

Perhaps, telling the makeup artist that he could do it himself was a mistake, but nobody could blame him for being a good teammate; he knew they would have only one person working with their makeup today, and, overall, his own makeup for the day was pretty simple, simple except for the colorful _ THANXX _ that should be written on his face, and he thought the lady didn’t need to be bothered with that when she still had seven boys whose makeup she’d have to do. Seonghwa brushed off the woman politely, grabbing the colored makeup pencils and a small concealer bottle, and excusing himself to the bathroom just as San sat on the chair that he was sitting on previously; he closed and locked the door behind him just to muffle the noises coming from the games on the others’ phones, knowing he needed concentration if he didn’t want to screw that up. It didn’t work, much to his dismay. 

As he carefully wiped his cheekbone clean and applied more concealer on it, he considered asking for help, finally accepting he wouldn’t be able to do it on his own, at least not with how perfectionist he would constantly be. Still rethinking the idea, he stepped closer to the door, unlocking it and gathering enough air to be able to loudly call for someone — anyone, really… well, maybe not  _ anyone _ , Wooyoung and Yunho were not an option with how clumsy they are —, although he didn’t really need to, mouth open and the beginning of a word dying right there on his tongue as he almost crashed against a body,  _ San’s body _ . 

“Woah, there, careful,” The youngest’s voice reached the other’s ears and it was soon to cause a blush. “Are you okay? I came to check on you… you’ve been in here for, like, twenty minutes, _ hyung _ ,”  _ He came to check on me?  _ Seonghwa stared at him a bit dumbfounded, for a couple of seconds forgetting why he had opened the door in the first place. “You normally go bother me while I’m getting my makeup done but you didn’t today, so I got worried,” It was his time to blush, fingers intertwined behind his back as he avoided the other’s eyes at all costs.

“I’m okay… I’m just having a mild crisis, are you ready? Fully ready?” He looked him up and down, initially only to see if he already had the designated outfit on, hair and makeup done, but as his heart sped up he realized, god  _ was he ready _ . As always, his stage outfit hugged his body just perfectly — and the basically fully cut line that went through his torso simply looked too good —, his hair looked like the stylist had spent a great amount of time preparing every single lock of it, and his makeup? Well, San looked like a sweet, delicate being, and Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile at his own thoughts, so lost in them that he almost missed the boy’s reply.

“Yes, I am,” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Crisis? So you’re _ not _ okay, can I help?” A sudden wave of worry rushed thought his body whilst his eyes searched for a wordless answer; the way Seonghwa held his wrist and pulled him gently to himself made him think the oldest wanted a hug, however, as his arm went around him, the only thing that happened was a door closing — and locking? San was almost sure he heard a locking sound — behind him. With slightly wide-eyed, the young boy stared up, a tad confused, really not understanding why he was staring at the other boy’s back now.

“I’ve been trying to do this for, like, ever now, Sannie, you gotta help me,” Seonghwa had a pained expression on his face, his fingers tightly holding onto the pencils and his knuckles pressing against San’s chest in a pleading way. “Please, it’s really hard to do this right when you gotta stare at yourself through a mirror, the reflection makes it all flipped!” He groaned in slight frustration at the short memory. “I’ve wiped this off my skin so many times that it feels sensitive now,”

San smiled, chuckling softly at his groupmate’s misery, silently taking the makeup pencils from his hands and placing them on the sink once again. 

“I’ll help you, of course,” He heard the other sigh relieved. “Can you sit down on the toilet, please? The light will hit your face better and it’ll make my job easier,” His hands found Seonghwa’s shoulders quickly, and he gently pushed the boy to sit down — he absolutely did not have to breathe deeply to calm his heart at the way the oldest looked up at him with those shiny, pretty yes, yeah,  _ absolutely not _ . “Okay, so, what exactly am I supposed to do?” It didn’t take him long to finally realize he had agreed to help without actually knowing what he would have to do — but that was normal when it came to them, San agreeing to help his dear  _ Seonghwa-hyungie _ , as he would say, at any chance he got and the other doing the same to him —, confused expression on his face again.

“Remember the  _ THANXX _ I had written on my face for the album photo shoot?” San nodded, already knowing where he was going with that but letting him finish. “So, yeah, that’s it, basically…” A soft smile appeared on Seonghwa’s lips and he felt a bit small all of a sudden, the tip of his ears heating up at the way the younger boy held his face. “Do you, hm… you know the order of the colors, right?” He cleaned his throat, still looking up but focusing his attention on the wall behind him this time. San scoffed.

“You mean if I know the order of the rainbow flag?” He looked down at the other with a  _ really? _ face and a smug smile, shaking his head at his own thoughts. “Yes, _ hyung _ , I know the order, don’t worry, it’ll look great, I’m sure of it,” San moved the boy’s head from side to side as if analyzing the are he would have to draw on — or maybe, most likely, all he wanted was another excuse to look at his handsome face as a whole a bit more. “Okay, so, it probably won’t look exactly like the one you had during the shooting... unless you let me get my phone…” He took his hand to his behind, motioning to get the phone that was in his pocket, only to have one of Seonghwa’s hands on his forearm, pulling his arm to him.

“Now, now, that’s cheating, you do your best and I’ll be immensely happy. Do a good job and I’ll reward you,” San internally groaned, the last words making his body shiver — he hoped the boy before him hadn’t realized it —, and his grip get loose around his face. “I’ll give you whatever you want,” _ He needs to stop talking _ , he almost said out loud, sighing and shaking his head to get rid of the blush spreading beneath his makeup. “Wait, no? You don’t want anything?”  _ Shit _ .

“No, no, no, I do,” He was quick to deny, his voice a bit higher than he intended. “I just… I’ll think about it as I do it, yeah?” Seonghwa nodded with a soft smile, closing his eyes for an unknown reason — perhaps just in order to try to relax, the other’s presence sometimes making him stressed, although in the best way. “Hyung?” He hummed in response. “Is it… is it okay if I sit on your lap? Your neck will begin aching soon if I keep holding your face this way,”  _ What a great excuse _ , San mentally said to himself, not even knowing if his reasoning was genuine or if he, deep down, just wanted his ass on him.

Seonghwa could swear his heart stopped beating right after he agreed and the youngest sat down on his thighs; he had sat on his lap before, but he would always have his back against his chest, his face out of his sight. Now, this?  _ This was different _ .

“You don’t need to hold your breath,  _ hyung, _ ” San said sweetly, already on the letter H when he noticed the older boy wasn’t breathing all this time. “I’m almost halfway done, I promise, just breathe for me,” Why did he caress Seonghwa’s face with his thumb? He also had no idea, but he was glad he did because he gained a smile in reply, and, oh my god, did he love Seonghwa’s smile.

It didn’t take him much longer to finish his work, and he was about to say that he was done when the other’s voice rang through his ear.

“I like what the did to your eye,” Throughout the last minutes, all Seonghwa could pay attention to was San’s eye makeup, the white stripe a bit above his eyelid just made him look so, so pretty — prettier than usual, that is —, and he wanted to place a soft kiss in there; he wished he could. “It fits you well, as does the outfit, this shirt is… different, to say the least, in a good way, though, I promise.” Each and every word he said only made San’s body heat up more, the bathroom suddenly seemed too small, but the distance between the two of them felt too big.

“Thank you,  _ hyung _ … hm, I-I’m done,” He motioned to stand up, but an arm wrapped around him and stopped him from doing so. “ _ Hyung _ ?” His voice sounded so small, breathy, and careful that it only made Seonghwa’s mind wander further.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” San closed his eyes, cursing mentally again.  _ Why must Seonghwa-hyung make things so difficult? _ “I don’t need to see the final work, I’m sure you did amazing, just tell me what you want as a reward, San-ah,” Maybe Seonghwa was making his voice lower on purpose, not even he knew it himself, but the light sexual connotation definitely wasn’t intended — or was it?

“A-Anything, right?” The boy stuttered, stretching his arms out to leave the makeup pencils on the sink yet again, not giving two shits about the few ones that fell to the ground, before turning his attention back to the boy beneath him, running his hands up and down Seonghwa’s biceps slowly. He had to think fast, soon enough someone would knock on the door and tell them it was their turn to perform, and the last thing he wanted was for someone to interrupt… whatever that was. His eyes may have lingered on Seonghwa’s lips for way too long — his peachy pink lipstick looked oh-so-pretty —, but it’s not like the oldest had kept his eyes somewhere else other than on San’s own lips.

“Anything,”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter as well~~ either on @/hwasshinestar or @/woovertue


End file.
